


What it's Like to Lose a Lover

by CollateralDamage666



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollateralDamage666/pseuds/CollateralDamage666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Korra are living a wonderful life together four years after the end of the war. They've moved in together now and it seems to the both of them like they're on top of the world, Korra more than ever. But someone's upset at Korra's arrogance and ignorance and is going to change that, just like they did to an Avatar before her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it's Like to Lose a Lover

A sliver of light peeked though the window they had cracked open the night before, landing over Korra's closed eyes. She winced and stirred, waking up. The arms around her moved as well as she woke up, tightening around her before relaxing and pulling away. Mako sat up, running his fingers through his messy hair and letting out a deep yawn. He looked down at Korra's scrunched up face as she tried to maneuver out of the way of the offending sunlight before rolling onto her stomach with a groan. Mako laughed, reaching down to scruff her hair. She murmured insults at him that were lost into the pillow, but he knew what they were. She told him the same insults every 'evil morning.'

He slipped over her, grabbing his tank top from where he had slung it over the top of the chair and pulled it on. If she didn't want to get up now, he would just make her get up. The window would be the first step. He moved over to it and threw it open, letting the light spill in now, washing over her. She practically snared and turned her back to the heinous thing, curling in on herself. For the next step, he would go make breakfast. There was nothing like the smell of breakfast to get a hungry, grumpy Avatar out of bed in the morning. Sure enough, five minutes later, Korra stumbled into the room after hastily throwing on a pair of small shorts and one of Mako's tank tops. She sat down at the table and blinked once.

"Food," she grumbled and he let out a laugh, spooning her helping onto a plate. He slid it in front of her and kissed her on the head.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he said, chipper in the face of her wrath even though he knew it would come back to bite him later.

"Just give me my chopsticks."

He gave her another kiss, squeezed her shoulders lovingly, and did as she asked before getting his own food and sitting across from her. They ate in silence, Korra scarfing down her portion while Mako ate his in a slower, more civilized manner. She finished before him and stood up to clean off her own plate, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she went past, letting her free hand run down his arm sensually. As she pulled away, she give him a smirk that brought a blush to his face and he couldn't help but watch her form as she sauntered over to the sink. Well, she was fully awake now.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go in there? I'm the Avatar, so why should I have to wait in line!"

Mako tugged on her arm, "Lets just go to another nightclub, Korra. It's fine."

"No, it's not fine. I'm the Avatar and, therefore, I should be let in without having to wait in line. This in unaccep-"

"Korra, you're creating a scene. Come on," he forcefully pulled her away from the line, everyone's eyes on them as they retreated, Korra fighting him the whole way.

She shoved him away, "What's wrong with you, Mako? They shouldn't have been treating me like that. I'm more than just a regular person. I'm the Avatar and they should treat me as such!"

"Oh, really? Because you know what I saw back there? A bratty four year old throwing a temper tantrum because she was not getting her way. You're letting all this Avatar stuff get to your head that you're forgetting that you're just Korra, a 21 year old woman."

"But I'm also the Avatar."

"But you're also just a woman, Korra. You're just human like the rest of us. Nothing changes that."

"Last I checked I was the only person on this planet that could bend all four elements and contact the Spirit World whenever I want to."

Mako sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes in frustration, "Korra… please," he sounded exhausted and he felt it, "Let's just go home, okay? Spend the night together, just the two of us instead of a bunch of strangers in a nightclub. You can do whatever you want to me, okay?"

Her eyes lit up, "I can do anything I want to you?"

"Anything," he confirmed and she grinned, pulling him down to her so she could kiss him on the lips.

"Oh, I am going to have fun tonight."

"And I'm already regretting this," he smiled, kissing her back, "Come on, let's take the scenic way back."

"But that's the long way," she pouted.

"In your words: 'Deal with it,'" he laughed at the expression she gave him before he tangled his fingers with hers and pulled her after him.

As they walked past the bay, she let go of his hand and held onto his arm instead, pulling it to her chest as she snuggled up to him with a smile. A slight breeze was blowing over the water, rushing over them and she shivered closer to him for warmth. Winter was crawling closer and before they knew it, it would be snowing again. She grinned at the thought of having another snowball fight with Mako and kicking his butt. Last year she had gone into the Avatar state, much to the anger of Tenzin when he found out, and thoroughly kicked Mako, Bolin, and Asami's butts. Thinking of Bolin, she glanced over at the probending arena, shining in the night.

"How do you think Bo is doing?" She asked. They hadn't seen him or Asami in a while, as they had all been busy doing their own stuff, Mako with his job in the police force, Korra as the Avatar, Asami with her new seat as President of the Future Industries, and Bolin as the captain of the new Fire Ferrets. He had had to work hard to get his new teammates up to par with his old ones, but, even then, he said that working with the new ones was nothing like fighting alongside Korra and Mako in the old days. The old days, huh? They seemed so far away now, but they had only been about four years before. That wasn't really that 'old.'

"He's probably the same as always. Full of jokes and always pulling laughs out of even the most stoic people."

Korra laughed, "Yeah, probably. I always liked that about him. He always found a way to make me laugh when I was down, even if it meant he had to torture poor Pabu in the process."

"Oh, poor Pabu. He never knew what was coming the day we found him," Mako laughed, turning to kiss the top of Korra's head, "We should all get together again sometime and just hang out like we used to. Maybe go take down a few bad guys, too."

"I would like that."

Mako stopped walking and pushed her away at arms length, meeting her eyes, "Korra?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Yeah?"

He leaned forward, kissing her deeply and placed a hand on the small of her back, pulling her so she was flush with him. His other hand came up, stroking her cheek, his thumb rubbing circles on her skin. She moaned into his mouth and he took the chance to flick his tongue forward, running it over her lips before giving her teasing bite, getting a gasp from her. He delved further into her mouth, his tongue caressing hers. Her hands reached up behind him, gripping onto his shoulders. She pressed closer, deepening their kiss before breaking it and backing away, giving them both room to take a breath.

She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed from the intensity of the kiss, "What was that for?"

"What? You didn't like it?" He smirked and she blushed deeper.

"Wha- no! I mean… it wasn't exactly bad. I mean-" she was stopped with another kiss from him and she gave into it, melting into his arms.

"Admit it, you love it," he murmured into her lips with another smirk. She pouted against him before gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him onto her lips again.

"I just don't like it when it ends, City Boy."

"I'm pretty sure I'm a man now."

"You'll always be City Boy to me, Mako."

"Korra. I lov-" his words were cut short as he was suddenly jerked backwards by an unseen force, drawn toward the water. She reached out toward him as he was wrenched into the air before thrown down into the water with a huge splash. Quickly she dived in after him, manipulating the water to her advantage. She could see him, reaching out to her deeper in the water, his mouth open as air bubbles escaped in a silent scream. She sped toward him, reaching out to his outstretched arm, her fingers only inches from his and then he was gone. He disappeared as though he had never been there at all. She turned frantically in the water, looking for any sign of him, but there was none.

"You are arrogant, Avatar," an eerie voice came out to her from the depths of the water, somehow making sense to her ears, "You are arrogant like your predecessor Kuruk and now you shall pay the same price that he did. I, Koh, will make sure of that."

Just as soon as it happened, it was over. The voice left and all that was left was silence. Mako was gone and she didn't know why. She resurfaced, not sure if the salty water streaming down her face was from her tears or the sea. The world was quiet, going on with its business. Everyone was doing as they normally did, as if nothing had happened, as if her world wasn't crumbling around her. She tipped back her head and screamed.

* * *

**Seven years later**

She stared out over the bay, the full moon reflected in its water. It was a quiet night, much like that one exactly seven years ago when Koh stole Mako. She had never seen Mako again and the spirit had made sure that she never would. She knew now what he was and what he was capable of. Koh the Face Stealer was what he was called and Mako's face was surely now his own, as Kuruk's lover's face was. She had been arrogant and haughty, misusing her status and powers and now she had paid her price. She never wanted to pay it ever again. Shivering in the cold of the night, the claws of winter coming closer, she felt a blanket wrap around her shoulders and looked back to see Bolin standing behind her. He, too, stared out over the bay with a sense of longing and sadness.

His gaze came back to her and he pulled her back against his chest, his strong arms wrapping around her, "I miss him, too, you know?" she nodded against him, "But you really shouldn't blame yourself. It's not your fault, none of it is, and I don't blame you and I know Mako wouldn't blame you, either."

She gripped his arms and he bent down to kiss the curve of her neck, leaving a trail of kisses up it before nibbling on her earlobe. He pulled back, taking hold of her hand.

"Come inside. It's getting cold out here and I don't want you getting sick. I would never forgive myself if you did."

She nodded and, with one last glance back at the bay, she gripped Bolin's sturdy hand tighter and followed him inside to their bed.

 


End file.
